


Sun Is Shining And So Are You

by gwa



Series: Cute Things We Want to Squeeze [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Other, Shapeshifting, bad language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwa/pseuds/gwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton woke up on this fine morning he was not expecting a couple of things.</p>
<p>Or: Ashton shapeshifts, Luke and Michael are adorable, and Calum takes the charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Is Shining And So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> Back due to the (semi) popular demand. 
> 
> This was never intended to be a series but all your lovely comments really inspired me. When I posted the first part I was not expecting the lovely feedback I got. Thanks everyone who read it and commented. All of you who left a comment made this one happen so I dedicate this one to you! <3
> 
> I know some of you asked for Michael one but I spent 4 hours watching documentaries about baby *insert animal Ashton turns into* and I just really really wanted to cuddle one. So then this happened.
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> this pic (story spoiler) [X](http://friceberg.tumblr.com/post/125261945065/5sos-spirit-animals-i-had-a-help-from)  
> and this Tumblr post [X](http://lemutsy.tumblr.com/post/113660930647/the-djentocalypse-mammamoon-do-you-ever-wonder)
> 
> ''DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY YOU HAVE SUCH A STRONG URGE TO SQUEEZE THINGS BECAUSE THEY’RE CUTE
> 
> there was an article about it and it said there is nothing to satisfy how you feel about the thing being so cute so the natural human urge is to kill it so it will stop being cute''
> 
> (I did my best with editing. I'm sorry for any mistakes left.)
> 
> Title taken from the song I was listening on repeat when writing this: Axwell /\ Ingrosso [Sun Is Shining](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbXgHAzUWB0>Sun%20Is%20Shining</a><br%20/>)

Ashton was a good person. He was not a saint but he tried to do his best. He called his mum and siblings regularly, he made sure his band mates were (arguably) on time, he made sure to remember all the important birthdays and anniversaries, and he loved their fans with all his heart. 

When Ashton woke up on this fine morning, he was expecting healthy breakfast, some exercising, band practice, scheduled fan meet and greet, calling his loved ones, and maybe a night out with his boys. You know, pretty standard tour day for a non-gig day.

What he did not expect though was to walk in on Luke climbing Michael like a tree in the bus shower, which given the space available – impressive ( but, "Fuck guys, it’s a hotel night! Can’t you wait for a couple of hours?!") and then stumbling on naked Calum in the kitchen happily munching on Vegemite toasties. Ok, naked Calum in the kitchen was not That unusual. But still. Can’t a guy have his morning smoothie without looking at his bandmate’s (admittedly perky and cute) bottom? Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

What he most definitely did not expect was him sitting in a pile of his own (admittedly skimpy) clothes, his feet unable to reach the floor and his drum kit resembling the size of an Eiffel Tower. (He’s been to Paris. He knows what he’s on about.)

Ashton is not exactly sure how it happened. All he remembers is him and the boys practising Jet Black Heart and one moment he was banging his drums and the next he was blinking at the monstrous constellation that they became. He dumbly blinks a couple of more times unable to see past the instrument. He can still feel his hands holding the drumsticks which suddenly feel different than he remembers. He brings his hands in front of his face and what he sees causes the drumsticks slip from his grip and land with a bang on the floor.

Ashton stares at his midnight black paws (what the (excuse him) fuck!?) that are suddenly a part of his body. Glancing down reveals his now round soft white fluffy belly (he could literally cry a river over all the training lost on this body) and further down 2 short black legs that he kicks out just to see how it feels. (And what’s with this band and transforming into black and white short legged fluffy animals?) 

Kicking his legs around carelessly turns out to be a bad idea as it almost sends him toppling down from his (now) extremely high chair. He just manages to catch himself on the chair when the realization settles in: He turned. 

Ashton loves his band, he really does. But he has absolutely no idea how they survived before he came along. They are all a bunch of wild animals (2 of them literally) chasing their own tails half of the time and if Ashton wasn't there to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be he is quite sure they would accidentally forget someone in some foreign city and never hear of them again a long long time ago. 

So with him in his animal form out of commission for the next 24 hours and with fan meet and greet coming up later on, he is 100% sure at least one person from their tour entourage will quit or have a mental breakdown without him to meddle in and keep everyone in line. (Ashton will skin Calum alive if he makes Zoey quit.)

Before Ashton can properly process what’s going on, he can suddenly hear his name being called. He realises his bandmates stopped playing their instruments and are currently searching for him. 

“He was just behind the drums, I swear!” He can hear Michael saying whilst hearing someone approaching his kit. Carefully turning his head to the left reveals Calum coming his way. And seriously, what’s with this kid and gravitation towards the fluffstuff. He’s like a fluff magnet. (God, he’s only been in an animal for less than an hour and he’s turning into Luke. Help.).

Watching Calum notice him is glorious really. His eyes are wide open and his mouth is gaping like a fish. Not his most attractive moment. He.

“Ash! Ashton! Is that you?!”

And well really, how did Calum expect him to answer that? Ashton cautiously lifted his paw and waved it. That seemed to be more than enough for Calum who was suddenly standing behind him and lifting him from his chair. And wow, Calum’s arms are really strong and nice from this angle, Ashton has to admit.

“Oh my god, you are so cute! And soft! And cuddly! I’m never letting you go!” Suddenly he’s brought to Calum’s face who’s smiling his big wide toothy smile. And Calum’s nose just looks so touchable right now that before Ashton can realize what he’s doing he’s booping it with his right paw and this causes Calum to coo over him even more.

“Come on, panda bear, let’s introduce you to the rest of the band.” Says Calum as he starts walking towards their other two bandmates still holding Ashton tight to his chest.

Oh, panda bear, Ashton can roll with that. He can definitely roll with that! He’s so gonna give Luke run for his money. Ha.

“Guys! I’ve found Ashton! Stop making out! Look!” Calum yells at Michael and Luke, with Ashton safely cuddled to his chest. Ashton’s back is pressed to Calum’s chest with strong left arm securely keeping him there and right arm supporting Ashton’s soft paddled bottom. And damn, those are some nice pictures on Calum’s arm, Ashton can’t really help himself but paw all over them. 

“This better be good Hood, I was just getting Luke into the mood!” Comes Michael’s leery reply.

“Ewwww. I didn’t want to know that!” Comes Calum’s loud reply which makes Ash’s ears hurt so he quickly tries to cover them with his paws. Calum seems to notice that and quickly apologizes and whisper’s in his ear: “Sorry Ashy bear, are your ears sensitive? We’ll try to keep the volume down.”

“Guys, Ashton turned, look!’’ and Calum moves Ashton higher up his chest so that Ashton’s head is now just under his chin. 

This seems to get the attention from the other two and when Ashton looks up he sees his bandmates’ biggest awwwww faces he has ever seen. He is feeling really smug about it right now. 

“Can someone hold him so I can take my bass off? Also it seems like his ears are really sensitive right now so please no shouting.” And Ash really appreciates Calum’s concern so he lifts his head up and bumps his nose to Calum’s chin. It’s important to show appreciation. Cue in more Awwws following his gesture and he is so gonna milk this. He is gonna make everyone coo over him. Just watch him conquer the world.

Michael makes grabby hands at Ashton and he reciprocates the gesture and extends his paws and starts wiggling in Calum’s grip. He wants to cuddle with Mikey, yes! Mikey is officially best cuddler in the band.

Michael grips him under his armpits and lifts him over his thrown back head. Ashton rests his legs on Michael’s chin whilst Michael is busy nuzzling his belly and ok, that tickles! Ashton throws his head back and wiggles his front paws into Michael’s hair (which is soft like a cotton candy and he likes the way his paws tangle in it) whilst his mouth opens in excited smile. His animal form is apparently really into cuddles. Go figure.

Michael lets out a happy laugh and brings his face back into Ashton’s vision bumping their noses together. And staring into Michael’s eyes this close is giving Ashton a headache so he turns his head to the left and sees Luke standing behind Michael who is excitedly peering at him. Whilst Michael is still pressing his face into Ashton’s belly, Luke notices that Ashton is now paying attention to him which causes the blonde to smile widely.

Ashton extends his paw towards Luke and wiggles in Michael’s hold. He loves cuddling with Michael but he wants to be held by Luke now. Please. 

“Damn Ash, you are cute but you are heavy!” Comes Michael soft whisper. And ok. Michael was carrying Luke in his big boy form off the stage before so Ashton is taking offence to that. But he is also soft and cuddly so he kind of doesn't really care.

“Here babe, wanna hold him?” Michael offers Ashton to wide eyed Luke.

“Can I? I’m afraid I’ll drop him” comes Luke’s reply. And Ashton thinks - Please don’t.

“You won’t, here, hold him under his armpits and just don’t let him go. Here you go,” and Ash suddenly finds himself in Luke’s strong grip. Ash extends his paws towards Luke’s face and Luke seems to get the message and brings him closer to his face, Ashton’s butt now resting on Luke’s wide chest and his eyes in line with Luke’s nose. 

Michael has now moved behind Luke and is hugging him from behind whilst his head rests on Luke’s shoulder from where he is observing Ashton with his big gleaming green eyes. He gets a hold of one of his paws and gently traced his pads. “God, they are so soft!”

Ashton would be annoyed with how sweet and in love his friends are but his attention is currently dedicated to the shiny black metal attached to Luke’s lip and Ashton can’t help himself but grab for it with his free paw. Because he does not have a good control and understanding of his new body yet, he goes for it a bit too hard and accidentally claws (he totally forgot that he has claws!) at Luke’s lip which makes Luke yelp and a couple of blood drops appear on his lips.

Ashton is absolutely terrified with himself about hurting Luke. He presses his cheek into Luke’s and gently licks at the skin there whilst his paws gently hug Luke’s face.

“Aww Ashy bear, it’s ok. Look, I am not bleeding any more!” Comes Luke’s gentle shooting voice and Ashton looks at his lip and true to his words, no blood can be seen. However, Ash feels bad so he gently bumps his nose with Luke’s ring which makes Luke giggle.

“Guys, not to interrupt this family moment but we kind of have meet and greet in literally 15 minutes. I think we need to discuss that.’’ Comes Calum’s reply from somewhere behind Ashton and suddenly Ashton finds his back against Luke’s broad chest (and damn this is some nice quality chest right there). Luke is now holding him in the same position Calum did before he was handing him over to Michael, who is now gently scratching behind his ears and damn, that feels nice. 

Ashton now sees Calum staring into his phone which makes Ashton remember he hasn't seen his reflection yet. He wiggles in Luke’s arms and makes grabby paws towards Calum’s phone. Calum is still staring at his phone so Ashton tries to attract his attention by producing what he can only describe as a sound that resembles a meow. This seems to catch Calum’s attention who notices Ashton making grabby hands at him. “What’s wrong baby bear?”

“Oh, I think he wants to see his reflection.” Luke replies for him.

Ashton is really impressed with his bandmates picking up on all the signals he is sending today.

“Oh, of course! Here you go!” Calum sets his phone on front camera and turns it towards Ashton who eagerly peers into the screen where he soon sees a really round face with hazel brown eyes staring back at him. Calum moves a phone a bit further back so that Ashton can catch his whole reflection. He notices that his size is a bit bigger than Luke’s penguin form and that he has all the appropriate panda colouring going on. Furthermore, he notices that the fur at the top of his head is slightly curled, just like his natural hair.

Ashton can now officially say he is cute.

“So guys, what are we going to do about this meet and greet situation?” Calum’s voice brings Ashton back to situation at hand. Right, meet and greet. That was a thing that was supposed to happen.

“I mean, we can’t just cancel it. And there is only like 10 of them. It’s not like it’s gonna be big uncontrollable crowd. We are gonna be in a room and security will be there as well.” Calum goes on. And Ashton agrees. He loves his fans and he would hate to disappoint them by not being there. 

“Well, we could bring Ash along and just ask everyone to not be too loud so his ears won’t hurt.” Suggests Michael.

“Everyone in favour of bringing Ash along raise your hand,’’ comes Luke’s voice whose grip across Ashton’s chest now tightens in favour of raising his other hand. And since Ashton is still part of this band he decides to participate in this vote (about him) and throws his paws high in the air which causes everyone to coo at him again.

Ashton feels powerful. There is no obstacle his cuteness can’t get him over.

“Ok, so everyone agrees that we are bringing Ash along. I think they are already waiting for us. Great. Let’s go.” Calum declares and Ashton happily claps his paws together to show his band that he is very happy with the direction this is going.

Ashton needs to remember himself to congratulate his band on making grown up decisions and for a change behaving like responsible adults when he turns back.

“God help us all, look at him!” Comes Michael acknowledgement of his gesture. “If the whole room doesn't faint when they see him, I’m gonna be strongly impressed.”

“Wait a sec guys,” comes Calum’s reply who is running towards Ashton’s drums.

Before Ashton can process what’s going on, he finds himself with a tiny red scarf around his head and one of his palms clutching one of his drumsticks (what is with this kid and dressing them up really), safely pressed back to Calum’s side with one of his arms supporting his bottom whilst Michael and Luke enter the room first.

Ashton is positively sure that no one was expecting Calum to walk in with cute little baby panda wearing a headscarf and waving a drumstick enthusiastically in the air, clutching to his side and he completely forgives a couple of people who cannot contain their high pitched squeaks of excitement which hurt his ears.

He gets it. He is cute.

“So guys, I guess now it’s as good time as any to introduce you to Ashton’s animal form.” Comes Calum’s voice from above him. And Ashton enthusiastically waves his drumstic around just to make it extra clear he is the cute one.

And if later on all 4 of them fall asleep in one bed, Calum and Michael on the sides with Ashton and Luke in their animal forms cuddled into each other in the middle, well, it’s not like this band ever had any boundaries to start with.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not as good as the first one but pandas are my favourite animals ever so there's that.


End file.
